A semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) has a large number of electronic components, such as transistors, logic gates, diodes, wires, etc., that are fabricated by forming layers of different materials and of different geometric shapes on various regions of a silicon wafer. The design of an integrated circuit transforms a circuit description into a geometric description called a layout. The process of converting specifications of an integrated circuit into a layout is called the physical design. After the layout is complete, it is then checked to ensure that it meets the design requirements. The result is a set of design files, which are then converted into pattern generator files. The pattern generator files are used to produce patterns called masks by an optical or electron beam pattern generator. Subsequently, during fabrication of the IC, these masks are used to pattern chips on the silicon wafer using a sequence of photolithographic steps. Electronic components of the IC are therefore formed on the wafer in accordance with the patterns.
Many phases of physical design may be performed with computer aided design (CAD) tools or electronic design automation (EDA) systems. To design an integrated circuit, a designer first creates high level behavior descriptions of the IC device using a high-level hardware design language. An EDA system typically receives the high level behavior descriptions of the IC device and translates this high-level design language into netlists of various levels of abstraction using a computer synthesis process. A netlist describes interconnections of nodes and components on the chip and includes information of circuit primitives such as transistors and diodes, their sizes and interconnections, for example.
An integrated circuit designer may use a set of layout EDA application programs to create a physical integrated circuit design layout from a logical circuit design. The layout EDA application uses geometric shapes of different materials to create the various electrical components on an integrated circuit and to represent electronic and circuit IC components as geometric objects with varying shapes and sizes.
After an integrated circuit designer has created an initial integrated circuit layout, the integrated circuit designer then tests and optimizes the integrated circuit layout using a set of EDA testing and analysis tools. Common testing and optimization steps include extraction, verification, and compaction. The steps of extraction and verification are performed to ensure that the integrated circuit layout will perform as desired. The test of extraction is the process of analyzing the geometric layout and material composition of an integrated circuit layout in order to “extract” the electrical characteristics of the designed integrated circuit layout. The step of verification uses the extracted electrical characteristics to analyze the circuit design using circuit analysis tools.
Common electrical characteristics that are extracted from an integrated circuit layout include capacitance and resistance of the various “nets” (electrical interconnects) in the integrated circuit. These electrical characteristics are sometimes referred to as “parasitic” since these are electrical characteristics are not intended by the designer but result from the underlying physics of the integrated circuit design. For example, when an integrated circuit designer wishes to connect two different locations of an integrated circuit with an electrical conductor, the electrical circuit designer would ideally like perfect conductor with zero resistance and zero capacitance. However, the geometry of a real conductor, its material composition, and its interaction with other nearby circuit elements will create some parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance. The parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance affect the operation of the designed integrated circuit. Thus, the effect of the parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance on the electrical interconnect must be considered.
To test an integrated circuit layout, the integrated circuit designer ‘extracts’ parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance from the integrated circuit layout using an extraction application program. Then, the integrated circuit designer analyzes and possibly simulates the integrated circuit using the extracted parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance information. If the parasitic resistance or parasitic capacitance causes undesired operation of the integrated circuit, then the layout of the integrated circuit must be changed to correct the undesired operation. Furthermore, minimizing the amount of parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance can optimize the performance of the integrated circuit by reducing power consumption or increasing the operating speed of the integrated circuit.
Conventional extraction tools operate in a “batch” mode, which considers the entirety of the IC design or substantially large areas of an IC design to perform extraction. One common approach when operating in a batch mode is to use the scan line technique to scan the entire design all at once.
This type of approach is typically optimized and is efficient when large areas of a design need to be processed. However, consider the situation when the IC design is modified such that only a small portion of the design has changed. With conventional extraction tools, the entirety of the design, or a substantially large portion of the design, may be re-processed to perform extraction, even substantial sections of the design that did not undergo any modification. This is the negative artifact of the scan line-type approach which works on an area-based approach. This could result in extreme inefficiencies when only small portions of the design need to undergo extraction and cause significant delays and resource wastage during the design and verification process.